


The Fifteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [15]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifteenth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

**OBSENAD:**

"Jim, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Blair tugged experimentally at the ropes that bound his wrists to the railing at the head of their bed. Realizing that he was well and truly trussed, he relaxed his body, but his mind worked furiously on a solution to his dilemma. 

"I'm trying to protect you, Sandburg. You can't seem to stay out of trouble on your own, so I'm helping you. Today's Saturday, you don't have a class to teach, and I'm officially off-duty. I just want to make sure we have a nice, _quiet_ day of rest." 

Jim Ellison smiled at his partner, tracking Blair's mental progress through various escape plans as the merits and drawbacks of each were reflected on his too-expressive face. "And you can forget the puppy-dog eyes, they won't work this time." 

Blair's cresfallen sulk almost broke the detective's resolve, but a sly glint in ocean blue depths gave the younger man away. Chuckling softly, Jim patted the curl-covered head, dropped a soft kiss onto the pouty lips, and turned toward the stairs. A Sentinel-soft whisper caught his attention, halting his departure abruptly. 

"Hey, sexy, where you going in such a hurry? Stick around and I'll make it worth your while." The sultry tone sent shivers up Jim's spine, and he wheeled toward the bed, gasping at the sight that greeted him. 

Both Blair's hands were clasped around the soft ropes, his body stretched full-length and arching upward. He licked his full lips and ran a lecherous gaze up and down the detective's muscular body. 

Crossing to the bed in two steps, Jim stripped quickly and slid into bed beside his nude lover. Hot and wet, their mouths melded into a demanding kiss that drove all thoughts of rest and quiet from the Sentinel's mind. 

Reaching above their heads, he untied the cords from around Blair's wrists and pulled his partner on top of him, aligning their bodies for maximum contact. 

As small sensuous hands glided slowly up his arms, Jim moaned into his lover's mouth, his eyes drifting closed in pleasure. Blair's tongue wound around his, massaging it until the detective thought he would come from the sucking sensation that was telegraphed straight to his groin. 

Wanting to feel more of the body writhing atop his, Jim reached for his lover's beautiful ass, intent on bringing them closer together. When his arms refused to move, his eyes popped open to meet a look of diabolical mischief dancing in the bright blue eyes gazing down at him. 

Trying for anger, he failed miserably, his face dissolving into a rueful grin. He wiggled, testing his bonds, and then subsided, complaining mournfully, "Sandburg, you're gonna be the death of me yet." 

Unrepentent, Blair smirked at him and cooed, "Maybe --- but not today. Today you're just gonna _rest_ here where it's _nice_ and _quiet_." Climbing off his lover and the bed, the anthropologist dressed quickly and bounced down the first few steps toward the living room. Stopping a moment, he glanced back over his shoulder and smiled hotly. "And if you're a very good boy, I'll bring you a treat after your nap." 

As Blair skipped down the rest of the stairs, he snickered at the muttered curses chasing him into the kitchen. 

End 

alleycat 

* * *

Tidbit #2

No warnings (well, other than maybe "silly" :) 

Blair was so intent on his work that he didn't notice Jim until the older man leaned in front of him, gun in one hand, with the muzzle against the side of the lap top. 

"Step back and move slowly away from the computer and no one will get hurt," Jim said in a dark whisper, staring at Blair. 

Blair gulped, nervous. Jim had just threatened his laptop with a gun. That was certainly not like his lover, not in the least. "C'mon, Jim, why do you want to shoot my poor innocent laptop? What has it ever done to you?" Blair asked, smiling, trying to lighten the mood. 

"It keeps you away from me is what it does. If you're not working on your dissertation, you're on the fucking internet on the chat lines and mailing lists. I've had enough. So, either move away by the count of three or the computer gets it," Jim replied, voice still low and threatening. 

"Jim, you don't--" 

"One." 

"C'mon, man it's not--" 

"Two." 

**"JIM!!"**

"Three. I warned you. The computer dies Sandburg, the computer dies," Jim chuckled, somewhat maniacally. 

Blair closed his eyes, he knew he couldn't overpower Jim and take the gun and he didn't really want to risk his life for a computer. He was waiting for the loud report of the gun, but instead heard a sort of squishy noise then he felt cool liquid dripping down his face. He opened his eyes to find Jim standing there, holding a very realistic looking water gun, trying not to laugh. "Gotcha, Baby," he said, before taking off for their bedroom upstairs. 

Jumping quickly to his feet, Blair gave chase, "Goddamnit Jim, that wasn't funny. Wasn't funny at all," he said. 

By the time Blair got to the top of the stairs, Jim was standing beside the bed trying not to laugh. Blair launched himself at his lover and they both landed on the bed with a thud. "Jeez, I thought some alien had taken control of you or something. What purpose did all that serve?" Blair asked, looking down into his lover's blue eyes. 

"Other than being very funny? Well, I finally managed to get you away from the computer didn't I?" Jim said. 

"Man, all you had to do was ask," Blair replied, before capturing his lover's mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. 

* _the end_ * 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #3

Re: how some readers like first-time stories and others like established-relationship ones...one person's take on how a first time would go... 

**OBSENAD:**

"So, um, Jim," Blair said offhandedly, not looking up from the paper he was reading. "Interested in going to bed with me?" 

Jim took a swig of his beer and set the bottle down on the table. After a long pause, he shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" 

Blair still didn't look up from his paper; but a broad happy grin spread across his face. "Cool. Lemme finish this paper first." 

Jim nodded and reached for his beer. 

* * *

_Now_ the story can begin -- and I'm not just talking about the three pages of them boffing like bunnies, either. 

Guess I'm just a 'shipper, as the X-philes would say. For me the kink is the chemistry between them as a steady current rather than that first bolt of lightning. 

Jane M. 

* * *

Tidbit #4

**OBSENAD:**

"Night, Jim."  
"Night, Chief."  
...  
"Chief?"  
"Yeah, Jim?"  
"Give me back my covers."  
"Make me."  
"Make you?"  
"Make me."  
 _pounce_ "I'll make you _something_ , babe..."  
"Oohh... *Jim!*..." 

Barb 

* * *

Tidbit #5

Re: a crossover with Darkwing Duck??? 

Blair: "Jim, Jim! Help!"  
Jim: "What is it?"  
Blair: "Man, I just saw my spirit guide for the first time."  
Jim: "So, what's the problem? You look like you're going to be sick."  
Blair: "My spirit guide is a duck. And he's wearing a mask. And a cape." 

the lady of shalott 

* * *

Tidbit #6

Re: spirit guides and who can see them... 

<< Seems to me that a spirit guide that _only_ someone else can see would be a pretty poor excuse for a guide!  >>

obligsnippet: 

"Ah, Jim? I hate to bother you in the middle of a shoot-out, but do you see my spirit guide around anywhere?" 

"Sure, babe. He's over there, Sitting on the curb." 

"Oooookay, can you tell what he wants me to do? Is he moving? Does he look agitated?" 

"How should I know what he wants you to do? He's _your_ spirit guide \- I have enough trouble figuring out what that wretched panther is trying to tell me. Why couldn't my spirit guide have been something that can talk?" 

"Don't see what you have to bitch about, man. At least you can see yours!" 

"Gimme one second here...there. All right, I've killed all the bad guys, now I have time to figure out your guide. Hmmmm. Got it. He wants you to take off all your clothes, throw yourself on your back and beg me to take you right here in front of the major crimes crew, as well as the uniforms and the news crews who will no doubt be here in seconds." 

"Funny, Jim. Funny." 

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #7

It's a Slash World 

It's a world of asses, a world of tears.  
It's a world of lube. It's a world of fears.  
There's so much that they share and you  
know we're aware.  
It's a slash world after all... 

There is just one Jim and one golden Blair,  
And a smile means more than friendship to everyone.  
When the ass cheeks divide and the  
fingers strech wide,  
It's a slash world, after all...  
It's a slash, slash world. 

Eriker 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Blair tiptoed across the threshold while Jim kept an eye on the street. As he heard a car approach, he hissed in, "Psst! Sandburg! We've got company!" 

"Just a sec, I've got to find a clear spot to put 'em down!" 

Jim rolled his eyes. He knew from experience that finding a "clear space" wasn't easy with these voracious readers. "Well, hurry!" 

Blair came back out looking flushed, and Jim paused for a moment, taken by the look. Bending over for a quick kiss, he grabbed his lover's arm and pushed him toward the truck. "Act casual," he muttered as they passed the woman who was approaching. 

Blair grinned at her, with Jim whacking him on the ass once they were past. "Hey! That's the way I always act!" Easily distracted, he craned his head around, trying to see in through the curtains. "I wonder what she's gonna do when she finds all ten of those zines she ordered, just sitting there ready and waiting?" 

Jim rolled his eyes, amazed at what Blair could con the postal system into doing. "Vacation hold", uh huh. 

As they got into the truck, Blair looked back at the building, saying, "Happy birthday, Seah!" 

:) 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #9

<from the annals of REAL LIFE>

**WHERE'S A SENTINEL WHEN YOU NEED ONE...**

"Man, that sucks," Blair muttered as he read his email. 

"What does?" 

"One of the women on our list, one of her school's buildings has been broken into  twice in the last week. First time they took some cash, this time they took a computer. I wish we could help her," Blair answered. He looked at Jim, "Hey maybe we could go for a little trip?" 

"Chief, where exactly is she?" Jim asked. 

"Um, in Nova Scotia." 

"Last time I looked, that's in Canada. You remember something called `jurisdiction', don't you?" Jim replied, looking at the younger man. 

"Well, you could go in just as a consultant. And Nova Scotia's beautiful this time of year. Maybe a little cold, but still nice. C'mon man, she needs our help," Blair said, using his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Nice try, Chief, but I can't. First of all, I've got so many cases on the go, second, it's too far away, and third, we're fictional characters. You keep forgetting that. Of course, that's also the reason we have such a fabulous sex life. Can't complain too much," Jim finished, a faraway look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, like they'd let us complain, man. Oh, well. I just wish there was something we could do to help..." Blair stood up, going over to sit in Jim's lap. He kissed his lover. "We could have sex, I suppose that'd cheer her up, anyways." 

"Sounds like a plan to me, Baby," Jim whispered before claiming Blair's mouth for a kiss. 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #10

**OBSENAD:**

"Hey, Chief, a package came for you at the station today." 

"Oh, man, not another -- " 

"Nah, don't worry, I had Joel x-ray it first. It looks like a video tape. And it's from Canada. You expecting anything from Canada?" 

"Cool! I bet I know what it is! Oh, yeah! Check this tape out!" 

"Buff Cops and their Sexy Sidekicks: the Making of a Police Drama. What is this, Chief? Is this about that new UPN show you've been obsessing over?" 

"Yeah, man, you gotta see it. There's this big, tough cop who has this partner, and they're, well...." 

"I read the reviews, Chief. They sleep together, right?" 

"Yeah. Say, Jim, have you ever thought about... well...." 

"Sure, of course I have." 

"You have??? Well, what do you think?" 

"Let's go upstairs and we can discuss it some more...." 

Marnee 

* * *

Tidbit #11

**SENKU #1**

"Blessed Protector."  
Clever tongue belies my heart  
Now you show it true. 

Chaomath 

* * *

Tidbit #12

**OBSENAD:**

"What on EARTH?!" 

"What's up, Jim? Lose your password again?" 

"No, smart guy, I didn't lose my password again. They're running that 'Most Eligible Bachelor' poll again for city employees, and now all I get in my mailbox is posts about who's on top." 

<guffaw>

"In the POLL, Henny Youngman, in the poll. It's ridiculous!" 

"Well, not to me -- I haven't seen the standings yet. So, do tell -- anyone from the department on top?" (pause) "In the poll?" 

"There's a lot of people from the department here, but that's not my point. I don't need 35 posts a day telling me the up-to-the-minute stats." 

"Yeah, okay, well why don't you suggest getting one volunteer to post it once daily? Or maybe one person posts at noon, the other at five pm? Something to keep us up to date, but not overload the system." 

"Good idea, chief. Why don't you suggest it?" 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Because... (mumble, mumble)" 

"Uh, what?" 

"Because I don't want to attract attention." 

"Uh huh. And why?" 

"Because Rafe's been out there, campaigning hard, and I want him to win. I'm in there, and I don't want people to think I'm posting just to keep my name in people's minds." 

"Rafe? And you? What, are you guys tied?" (pause) "In the poll?" 

"Well, not any more. Rafe put a post out about solving the Johnson kidnapping case, so he's ahead now. Which is fine by me." 

"Uh huh. Gimmie the address, I think I need to vote!" 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #13

Re: Blair/Krycek?? 

<< Ooohh. Puppyboy meets Ratboy! 

Still, Blair's got the instincts of a good natural profiler, and his vast experience in getting kidnapped and terrorized by experts would come in extremely handy with Krycek at his weaselliest. Blair is, after all, the man who battled David Lash to a draw, even in chains and terrified for his life -- Davey finally had to shut him up by physical means. >>

In a Blair/Krycek story, what do you want to bet that Jim comes smashing through the door in full Blessed Panther mode -- only to find a whimpering Alex curled up on the floor with his hand(s) over his ears, moaning "Make him shut up, make him shut up!" and Blair looking up from his verbal flogging of his assailant, still cuffed to the bed, and calmly says, "About time you got here, Jim -- was there roadwork or something?" 

Jane M 

* * *

Tidbit #14

**SENKU #2**

Shining big cat eyes  
Shadowed, hidden, thoughts afire  
Stalk my dreams to see. 

Chaomath 

* * *

Tidbit #15

Re: The series: HOMICIDE: LIFE ON THE STREETS 

**OBSENAD:**

Blair grabbed the remote out of Jim's hand and changed the channel. Jim tried to get it back. "Hey, Sandburg, what in the hell are you doing? I was in the middle of watching Under Siege." 

"Hey, man, put a tape in the VCR. It's Friday night. It's 10 pm. Homicide's on and I've told you before, I do  not miss that show," Blair replied glaring at Jim as the credits for the show rolled on the TV. 

"Blair..." Jim almost whined. 

"Jim," Blair imitated his lover. "Anyways, we've got the movie on tape, why're you watching it with commercials?" 

"There was nothin' on." 

"Well, there's somethin' on now," Blair retorted. 

Jim sighed and gave up, watching the show with Blair. A few minutes later, he said, "God, that Kellerman is such a prick. I'm glad I don't have to work with an ass like him!" 

Blair smiled and nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I don't much care for him either." He paused as Tim Bayliss appeared on the screen. "Now him I like. Sexy as hell and a senstive guy, too," Blair sighed. 

Putting his hand on Blair's chin, Jim turned the younger man's face towards him. "_I'd_ better be the only cop you're looking at!" he growled before claiming Blair's mouth for a passionate kiss. 

"But you could always share me!" Blair whispered, after Jim had released his mouth. 

"No way, Baby. I've never been good at sharing," Jim answered, kissing his lover again. 

* _the end_ * 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #16

Obsenad: 

Jim: Whatcha watching? 

Blair: Xena: Warrior Princess. It's about-- 

Jim: I know what it's about. But why are you watching a kid's show, _kid_? 

Blair: Funny. _Very_ funny, old man. It's _not_ a kid's show. I mean, you should see this guy, Ares. He's totally hot. Besides, you know, there's the whole Greek culture angle. 

Jim: What angle is that? 

Blair: Come over here and I'll show you, babe. 

<wild, passionate sex ensues>

Okay, not much of an obsenad at that, but I'm writing to say that two more Joxer/Ares stories are up on my page: "Idle Hands" and "Dark Dreams." 

Miriam  
<<http://www.asan.com/users/pongo>>

* * *

Tidbit #17

ObSenad: 

Blair rolled over, coming awake as he noticed he was alone in the bed. "Jim?" he mumbled sleepily. 

A rustling noise came from downstairs. 

Blair froze, then slid down, away from the railing -- just in case. When nothing else happened, he lifted his head to peer cautiously over the drop. 

There stood Jim, clad only in his boxers, with his hand in the bag of potato chips. Looking guilty. 

Blair sat up straight, a scolding look on his face. "Jim! Do you have ANY iDEa how much sodium those have? What's it gonna take, a heart attack to convince you? Your blood pressure is high, your cholesterol is high. Geez, man!" 

Jim just shrugged helplessly, pulling his hand out of the bag with another crinkle. "Sorry, Chief -- but they're those new deli style." 

"Deli style? What's that supposed to mean? Another marketing gimick?" 

"They're thicker than regular chips," Jim explained weakly, seeing he was making no headway at all. "Never mind, a guy who eats what you eat wouldn't get it." He sealed up the bag and made his way back upstairs. 

Blair watched him as he got into bed again, then leaned over. "So, they're pretty good? Lemme see." And with that, he swept his tongue across Jim's lower lip, then sent it inside to check for flavor..... 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #18

<< Is Jim grabbing Blair's ass in this pix taken from the blooper tape? See: <http://members.tripod.com/~shalott_/images/hurthug-4.jpg> >>

"Detective Ellison, you're under arrest."  
"What!"  
"Possession of crack, sir. Please _come_ quietly." 

\--  
Love, Pat 

* * *

Tidbit #19

Re: proclaiming the Merry Month of May, National Masturbation Month 

Sample: 

Jim ran one hand down his sweaty chest, his fingers circling his nipples, then pinching just slightly. Forcing himself to make this last, he forced his hand lower, to rest on his tight abdomen as he got his breathing back under control..... 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #20

A filk based on 'Gold Fever' from "Paint Your Wagon". 

I've a fading memory  
Of how I used to be  
Before I discovered m/m smut  
And wound up on the 'Net. 

I worked all day and slept at night,  
Had no urge to write,  
My kinks were firmly hidden  
And my leanings strictly het. 

Though it was right before my eyes  
I never thought to fantasize  
About two guys. 

Then I got  
Slash fever.  
No rompin', rollin' girl-and-fellow stuff  
Can cure the  
Slash fever.  
Nothin' can help you but the NC stuff.  
What  
Can stop that itchin'  
Ain't  
Around the kitchen.  
Slash, slash, hooked am I,  
Genners, go ahead and cry. 

Now I look at every boy  
Like he's a brand-new toy --  
Married men and single men  
And some who ain't too sure. 

And I look at you and see  
Duplicates of me  
Lovin' what we're sufferin' from  
And prayin' for no cure. 

I can say who's to blame --  
Got me hooked with no shame.  
Want her name? 

(And her URL and her e-mail address and a list of stories you shouldn't miss? -- Ooops, back to the song.) 

Oh, I got  
Slash fever.  
No rompin', rollin' girl-and-fellow stuff  
Can cure the  
Slash fever.  
Nothin' can help you but the NC stuff.  
What  
Can stop that itchin'  
Ain't  
Around the kitchen.  
Slash, slash, hooked am I,  
Genners, go ahead and cry. 

Slash fever....  
Slash fever....  
Slash fever.... 

Slash! 

Lady Vyola 

* * *

Tidbit #21

"No." Blair rumaged through the overstuffed backpack. Realization seeped in. "I did. I left my keys." He could visualize exactly where they were. "Damn it." Okay. Somebody who might be able to get back to his keys lived not too far away from here. "Hope I can find it." 

* * *

So much for that. From the abortive attempt, Blair had gotten back on the bus, thinking maybe he'd run into the person in the slew of bars. Then tried the phonebook. Nada. "Right, like people could find me in the phonebook." That was what the Rainier pages was for; even then it was out of date most of the time. 

Jim. "No." If he did that, there was no way the cop would trust him enough to ride with him. As he looked at his options, he realized he wasn't going to have a choice. No Denny's, IHOP or other wee hours of the morning pitstop was to be had. At bar close, he'd be up the creek. 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #22

Author's Note: I apologize in advance. Blame the spring-rain- induced ant invasion on this one. 

Obsenad: 

Blair stormed into the loft with somewhat more than his usual vigor. 

"Hey, what's the matter, Chief?" 

"Oh, man! I was in the library, _trying_ to get some work done, and this woman kept walking back and forth from her table to the bookshelves." 

"Is that all? That seems low on the annoyance scale to me." 

"No, no. Every time she went by she would run her fingers through the ends of my hair." 

Jim almost visibly swelled with indignation, his arms folded across his chest. "Hey, only I'm allowed hair privileges." 

Blair continued, "So I finally said, "Hey, Pumpkin, quit it." 

"Pumpkin!? Her name is Pumpkin!!??" 

"No, man. I don't know what it was. I just picked the name out of the air." 

"Hmmph. Well... So, did she stop." 

"Yeah. She even apologized. Said she couldn't help herself." 

"Well, she's got a point there, Chief," the big man replied with a grinning leer. 

"Hmmph." 

Later: 

"Jim! What are you doing?!" 

"What?" 

"Everytime you go by you touch my hair." 

"Sorry, Chief. Guess I'm bugging you like a squash." 

* * *

Okay, okay! I said I was sorry!!  <g>

Regina 

* * *

Tidbit #23

Um, I am taking _no_ responsiblity for this!!  <g>

* * *

"I do _not_ want to go out to dinner with one of your ex-lovers." 

Dark brown eyes pouted almost as well as the full passionate lips pouched out did. Methos checked very closely and yes, the lower lip of his lover was quivering. 

"Oh, for the love of the Goddess! Mac, the way you're acting one would think I was asking you to meet the Harumph People of the Smelly Underwear! Look, if you don't want to indulge me by having dinner with a couple of very old friends, well, I guess I'll just have to cancel." 

The Old Man did pouting very well, too. After all, he had nearly 5000 more years to perfect the look than Mac did. 

"I am _not_ eating that digusting Klingon wormy stuff they call an entree." 

"Mac, your people ate sheep brains. Give it a rest." 

Later at the TreeTop Bar and Grill on an unidentified planet: 

The booze had flown fast and free. The food, well, the food was why the booze was flowing fast (but certainly not free). 

Mac found himself enjoying the company. Kirk was a study of a jungle beast, barely leashed power, almost giving the impression of a big cat waiting to pounce, while Spock was the still river that sucked you into its currents and never let you go until you drowned in those dark eyes. 

"Mac. Earth to Mac. Houston, we have liftoff," grinning Methos waved his hand in front of Mac's face. "As I was saying, you knew them, too." 

Embarrassed to be caught woolgathering, Mac reran the conversation in his mind to figure out who 'them' was but was unsuccessful. "Them, who?" 

Hazel eyes promising retribution for not paying attention, Methos said "Jim and Blair, remember? The Sentinel and Guide." 

"Oh, yes, Jim and Blair." The tone of the Highlander conveying more than a passing aquaintance with the two. 

"So did I." The velvet voice of the Vulcan suddenly caught everybody's attention. 

Methos raised his beer in a 'come on, give, you know you want to' gesture to Spock and they all settled back in their chairs for a story. 

"The time was........ 

(And now, dear listsubs, the time is now for you to take pen to paper or quill to ink or fingertips to keyboard or (I know...enough!!) and finish the story Spock was beginning!!) 

McVey  
(Who really needs to learn to turn off her fantasy life!) 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #15.

 


End file.
